SmPC17
is the 17th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 406th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls take part in a manzai contest held at Nanairogaoka's downtown district. Synopsis Akane and Miyuki were doing Mansai (Skit Talk) in the tree house. Everyone laughed at their performance expect Reika who couldn't understand the joke. Akane explained that the comedy duo-Fujiwara is coming to town for a skit talk contest and want to see them live. Meanwhile, Majorina who got hold of the same news, created a pair of neck rings for her next scheme. Wolfrun and Akaoni who are clueless decide to enter the same contest too. The girls decided to go backstage hoping to see Fujiwara and indeed they meet the duo. The duo even welcome the girls to their dressing room. Candy nearly blew her cover which the girls tried to hide it. Fujiwara find them amusing and suggested to them to enter the contest. The contest begin and Wolfrun and Aka Oni who are in disguise tried to get their act together but the audience were stumped by their performances. Next it was the girls' turn. However Miyuki and Akane were shocked to find their parents among the audiences and got stage fright. The others tried to help but everything went haywire and the audiences think it was part of the act. T hey returned backstage disappointed but Fujiwara gave them words of encouragement and began their performance. Majorina used the neck rings on the duo who suddenly lost their sense of humor. She then proceed to suck Bad End Energy on the people. The girls realised what was going on and quickly transformed. Majorina then used both red and blue ball to create two Akanbes from two Fujiwara signboards. The girls tried their best but were overwhelmed and the Akanbe landed on them. Majorina told them laughter is useless in this world which Fujiwara overheard and broke free from the Bad End Energy. Fujiwara told Majorina that Laughter is the best weapon in the world and the girls were surprised too. Candy (who blow her cover) claimed they could be the next Precure which they tried to transform like the girls. Their act cause Aoibe to laugh and fell on his head which free the girls. The Akanbe tried to attack Fujiwara but was stopped by Cure Sunny. She began to fight back and finally used Sunny Fire to defeat Akanbe. The others also fought the Aoibe and used Rainbow Healing to destroy it. Everything went back to normal and Fujiwara thank the girls. Akane asked them to keep their identifies secret however during a television program, Fujiwara imitated the Precures which embarrassed Akane... Trivia *This is the third time real-life comedians have been featured in Pretty Cure. The first was Tamuken in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo's seventeenth episode, and the second was another manzai duo, Audrey, in Fresh Pretty Cure's twenty-seventh episode. *Second appearance of the Akanbe eyecatch, and the last time it was shown with the old style of eyecatch (minus a curtain). Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *FUJIWARA *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Hino Genki Gallery smpc17 main.jpg ep17akanbes.png|This Episode Akanbes . curegorilla.png|The Wild Beast! Cure Gorilla! wall_smile_17_1_s2.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 17 wallpaper Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes